What Happens in Confinement
by Shwatson94
Summary: L and L are taken into L's heaadquarters under supervision; A panda-eyed sugar freak and a killer with a notebook chained together; how will it end?     NOT SLASH!
1. Confinment

_I don't own Death Note at all, although I wish I owned L, but that's another matter. R&R lovelies. Thankyou and enjoy!_

_**What Happens in Confinment..**_

"But I don't understand why we have to be chained together, Watari!" yelled Light through his phone as he waited outside L's headquarters with Matsuda.

"Well, Mr. Yagami, your father, and the board want to make sure that you and L are able to check on each other at all times to eliminate all possibility of either of you subconsciously being Kira"

Light pouted as L, Watari and Light's father emerged from a police chauffeured black car. As usual L was eating something, as he walked closer Light could see that it was a kebab of chocolate covered marshmallows. Light rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Light, I trust you've been informed about our three day confinement?" L asked formally.

"Yeah, and I'm not happy about being chained together, you kinky bastard"

"Too late for complaints, I'm afraid, Light" replied Watari, with a smile

"Oh, and L? Your provisions are here, as requested." As Watari spoke, two men that Light recognized as officers from Mr. Yagami's police team emerged from a car, lugging a giant cardboard box. Light looked on in confusion until he saw Misa Amane's face on the sides of the box.

"You mean? Are they...sweets!" he finished incredulously.

"Three days is a long time, Kira" said L, his panda eyes narrowing suspiciously

"Uh, yeah, 'specially if you're gonna keep calling me Kira" Light retorted

Light's father broke in just before L could reply "Boys, stop it" He held up two cuffs connected by a length of chain "Now, roll up your pant legs so I can put these on"

Reluctantly they both allowed Mr. Yagami to lock the cuffs, the chain clanking as it hit the ground.

Light glared angrily at L, who looked pleased as he watched the box of sweets being carried into L's headquarters. The small group, led by Watari, followed the box through the building until they reached a room resembling a small unit.

"There's a bathroom, a bedroom and an eating space. I think you will be comfortable here." Watari explained "Cameras are present in each area, so Mr. Yagami and Mr. Matsuda can monitor your activity over the three days"

Mr. Yagami stepped to the front of the group "Any questions?" He asked

"Just one" quipped Light "What happens if L dies from sugar poisoning or I kill him or something?" No one bothered to answer Light's wisecrack. Mr. Yagami ushered the boys inside, said goodbye and locked the door behind him.

The first few hours of confinement were relatively uneventful; both boys went to the bedroom, a small room with two single beds and identical nightstands with lamps opposite each other.

They unpacked the small suitcases of clothes and toiletries put together by Watari and Mr. Yagami and went back into the main kitchen. Light sprawled out on the couch and listened to music while L read a report on serial killers and shot furtive glances at Light from the kitchen table.

"I need to pee" L announced as he stood hunched over, stuffing his hands in his pockets

"Uh, what?" Asked Light stunned and confused

"Well, Light. It's when an organism feels the need to release-

"Okay! Whoah!" He cut in "I get what you mean. Hurry up then" He followed L to the tiny bathroom and sat on the floor outside, the chain from his ankle cuff snaking its way under the door.

The sound of L unzipping his jeans made Light cringe in disgust so he picked up a section of the chain, rattled it in his hands and sang, in the hope of drowning out L in the next room.

"I WANNNNT YOU ANDDD YOUR BEAUTIFUUUL SOU-"

Light stopped singing and looked down at the chain in his hands; a devious plan beginning to form. He waited until he heard the flush of the toilet and L's bare feet padding on the tiled floor as he walked to the sink, then, wrapping the chain around his hand a few times; Light yanked it back as hard as he could. He was immediately rewarded with a sharp cry from L followed by a heavy thump.

Light sniggered to himself and when L finally emerged from the bathroom, with both a stormy expression and red patch on his face, he erupted in peals of laughter.

"Sorry" Light managed after he'd calmed down enough to speak "My hand slipped"

L mumbled something that sounded like "Asshole" as he passed Light , who couldn't help but duck his head and grin behind L's back.

* * *

><p>Matsuda stretched his legs out on the control panel in L's headquarters' office and shoveled popcorn into his mouth from a bowl on his lap.<p>

Various TV screens were set up so that the police officers could monitor all activity that went on during the three days of confinement. Matsuda was to notify Mr. Yagami if anything suspicious or 'Kira-related' went on but so far nothing had happened.

The young officers' eyes were glued to the monitor that was hooked up to the camera outside the bathroom where Light had just made L fall over. Seeing L's annoyed expression and Light's laughter made Matsuda grin in amusement and reach for more popcorn.

"Man!" he exclaimed, spraying bits of food everywhere "I love first watch!"

* * *

><p>"Urgh I'm hungry, L can you cook?"<p>

L replied icily, walking briskly back to the kitchen "I can, but I am not your slave"

"Damn" Light muttered under his breath as he stumbled on the chain gathering under his feet "Every woman should know how to cook"

With his stomach growling hungrily Light rummaged through the small cupboard and pulled out a packet of noodles. L looked on curiously from the couch wearing a small amused smile on his face.

A few moments later, Light emerged from the cupboard smiling triumphantly, holding both the noodles and a bag of stir-fry vegetables in each hand.

"What are you gonna have for dinner, L?" Light gloated. L looked to the giant Misa box now on the kitchen table and smiled dreamily "Misa's Happy Sweets"

"Uh, wow. Have fun getting tooth decay, then"


	2. Damn Noodles

Light filled a pan with water and set it on the stove, boredly tapping his feet as it boiled.  
>"Goddamn, noodles. You know L, you re being really difficult here. I m not cut out for manual labour!<p>I am not cooking your meal, Light. You will have to be a- he paused, with a smug smile a big boy and do it yourself<p>

Are you implying, that I m a child? Light inquired, turning around.

No, I am implying that you ACT like a child. He laughed at the mock hurt expression on Light s face

Light thought for a moment and then replied, waving a spoon in L s general direction You know, you re not too bad. A little annoying and all, but you can actually resemble a human sometimes. When you put your mind to it

Well, what a very unexpected comment, L. You are not using nefarious means to ensure I cook your dinner, are you?

Me, nefarious? Never Light laughed

L saw an opportunity to find out the truth Not even when you re being Kira?

Will you quit it? God, I take back what I said before. You, good sir, are FAR from human

They sat in relative silence with L quietly eating and staring into the distance, and Light occasionally swearing at his noodles, which eventually he ate, half uncooked and half burnt. 


End file.
